Nature Cat's Discovery
Nature Cat's Discovery is the Chronicles episode of Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures. Summary Plot Doc is frustrated by a letter he has received by an important inventor's society regarding their disapproval of an invention he has made. He decides to give up inventing and go back to his old profession: barbering. Gobo has arrived to get his postcard, but is chased out of the workshop by Sprocket. He loses his nerve and never gets his card. He walks back home, claiming he hates going into Outer Space to get Matt's cards sometimes. He remembers a time in the past when he wanted to be a juggler, but Matt insisted he become an explorer like him. While entering his and Wembley's room, Gobo is still telling himself he never wanted to be an explorer, that Matt had decided for him. Wembley is there and Boober enters asking Gobo to take him to the Squeaky Cavern to gather rock soap for Boober's laundry. Gobo is too caught up in his own problems, however, and he sends Boober and Wembley to go themselves. Wembley notices Gobo's depressed behavior and questions him. Gobo gives them some seemingly wrong directions to Squeaky Cavern and sends them out. Gobo reads an old postcard from Traveling Matt to gain some inspiration. The postcard in question recalls Matt's travels to a sheep farm where the farmers shear the wool off the sheep, to which Matt finds "undignified". Matt tries to "interview" one of the sheep and subsequently gets shaved himself. After the reading, Gobo is still questioning himself: is he trying to be like Matt because he wants to be or because he is supposed to be? He sings a very nice, very soft ballad about how he used to know what he wanted in life for himself. After singing, Red enters and starts asking Gobo questions about why he sent Boober and Wembley to a place called the Great Outer Maze, to which Red has obviously noticed they were headed. This alarms Gobo as Red says that the Great Outer Maze is home to a dangerous creature called an Invisible Garboil. Red is incredulous at Gobo for sending their friends to such a place and Gobo rushes out to go find them. Upon entering a huge cavern, Gobo is calling out to Wembley and Boober, fearing they may have entered the Maze by now. He soon gets lost himself, however, panicking and berating himself for getting caught up in losing his explorer's edge earlier. He continues calling out to Wembley and Boober while losing himself deeper in the Maze. Doc is having fun practicing his barber skills on Sprocket's fur. He has the dog sitting in a barber's chair and raises him up to trim his whiskers. Sprocket likes his whiskers, however, and protests to Doc not to shave them. Doc gets a quick idea and starts pulling out bottles of various liquids from a shelf. Mokey and Red are waiting for the boys in Wembley and Gobo's room. Mokey is making a flower arrangement to cheer Gobo up when Wembley and Boober enter carrying rock soap. Red and Mokey are delighted to see them safe, and Boober and Wembley panic that they might have gotten lost. They sing a silly short song about what if something had happened to them, and the girls sing back that they are safely home instead to calm them down. They all begin to wonder where Gobo is. Gobo is dirty and his shirt is torn from getting lost in the Maze. He displays a hopelessness for himself and then sees a sign that shows him the way home. Upon exiting the Maze, however, he accidentally disturbs the Invisible Garboil, who is behind a pile of rocks. It wakes and starts roaring. Everyone is relieved that Gobo is okay. He informs them that he is giving up exploring. The others are shocked, and Red calls him on his attitude, ultimately suggesting he's only feeling sorry for himself. He sends them away so he can sulk alone. Back in the Great Outer Maze, the Invisible Garboil is continuing to stir, growing angry and roaring louder. Mokey, Red, Boober and Wembley are in the Great Hall talking about Gobo. They notice Granny Fraggle and a group of younger Fraggles on their way to a picnic. Red comes up with a plan to boost Gobo's spirits. Gobo is lying in his bed when Boober, Wembley and Mokey come rushing in, pretending to be scared while Red stays just outside the room. They are all playing as if the Garboil were after them, Red doing a rather bad impersonation of a Garboil, all trying to help Gobo get out of his depressed mood. But their efforts are to no avail. Granny and the younger Fraggles are on their picnic. She is telling a joke to them when suddenly they are attacked by the Invisible Garboil, which blows all the Fraggles away from their picnic spot. Gobo is still sulking in his bed as Mokey, Wembley and Red still try to get him to feel better. They suggest that, if he has indeed given up exploring, he try something new. Wembley even mentions that Gobo could try being the siren to the Volunteer Fire Department with him. Gobo yells at them to leave him alone. Red once again busts him by saying he isn't the only one with problems. Gobo starts a foot-stomping country/rock-song that explains his troubles. The others join in as well as they all sing on the way to the Great Hall. Gobo sneaks away back to his room as everyone gets into the song and is distracted. After the song, the others are horrified when the Invisible Garboil attacks Fraggle Rock full force. Gobo is in his room and finally decides to give up exploring. He imagines a scenario in which his Uncle Matt returns and Gobo tells him that he will be a juggler instead of an explorer and that Matt is pleased and okay with Gobo's decision. He is interrupted yet again by the others' return. This time they are truly panicked and scared and plead for Gobo to save them. Gobo thinks it is just another one of their feeble attempts at cheering him up, but the Garboil blows by the room, making a believer out of Gobo. He rushes out to stop the Garboil. Gobo has returned to the Great Outer Maze and sets a rock trap for the Garboil. Using Wembley's siren effect himself, he lures the Garboil out of hiding and traps it within a huge pile of rocks when it attacks him, barely missing Gobo. Later, all the Fraggles are in the Great Hall and cheer when Gobo returns. They thank him for saving them and congratulate him when he claims that he only did what he really wanted to do after all, realizing adventure and exploring are what he wants. Doc is still working on Sprocket's whiskers when Gobo steps out of the hole in the wall and marches right into the workshop over to the wastebasket and takes the postcard he didn't get earlier with a whole new confidence. He leaves. Doc has invented a new kind of hair tonic mixture for dogs. He has sculpted Sprocket's whiskers to resemble an old-fashioned moustache. Doc decides to inform the inventor's society about this new tonic of his. Major Events Characters Notes * Friendship Report: Nature Cat learned . * This episode revolves around Nature Cat. Trivia * This episode is based on the Fraggle Rock episode, "Gobo's Discovery" and events from that same episode are mentioned by Gobo in this episode. * Events from the Nature Cat episode "Goin' Batty" are also mentioned. Category:Chronicles Episodes